This invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing a workpiece and, more particularly, to a vise having a clutched handle facilitating enhanced control over the handles of the vise and accessories capable of being connected to a vise and used in conjunction therewith.
The tool industry offers a variety of workholding equipment, such as vises, for use with various types of workpieces. One common shortcoming, however, is that the available workholding apparatus do not offer handles that can account for the various space constraints that may exist when working with particularly shaped workpieces, or in certain work areas and environments. For example, some workpieces are of such size and awkward shape that it is difficult, if not impossible, to efficiently use traditional vise handles such as slotted T-shape handles which are typically used for vise spindle handles and vise rotation lock handles (or rotation restraint handles). More particularly, the size and/or shape of workpieces often interfere with the user's ability to operate such handles. Thus, rather than rotating the handle in an efficient one hundred and eighty or three hundred and sixty degree rotation, the workpiece may only allow for the handle to be rotated in smaller degree increments, increasing the amount of time it takes to perform the desired function and/or increasing the amount of difficulty in performing the desired function.
In another example, the work space or work environment may itself make it difficult, if not impossible, to efficiently use traditional vise handles. More particularly, some workholding apparatus work areas, such as drill press mounted vises, are of such limited space that they hinder the operation of the workholding apparatus and its handles. With respect to drill press vises, the table (or bed) of the drill press can prevent the vise handle from being operated in a three hundred and sixty degree rotation and can provide such little space between the handle gripping surface and the surface of the drill press table that the apparatus user has difficulty in obtaining a good grip of the handle.
Another problem associated with traditional workholding apparatus handles is that the handles are not selectively positionable in a variety of different positions in order to provide the apparatus user with the ability to freely reposition the handle to obtain a better grasp and/or leverage to operate the handle. For example, most slotted T-shape handles will not stay in a variety of positions, but rather will slide through the collar of the handle, rotate to an alternate position, or both. More particularly, when a user rotates a slotted T-shape handle to any angle above the horizontal plane, the handle will fall back to the horizontal plane and/or slide through the collar of the slotted T-shape handle.
In addition, current workholding equipment is not equipped to be used in connection with alternate accessories. For example, traditional vises are either used to clamp a workpiece or provide an anvil surface upon which the workpiece may be supported. Thus, traditional vises provide only a minimal amount of useful work and take up a significant amount of work space.
Accordingly, it has been determined that the need exists for an improved apparatus for securing a workpiece which overcomes the aforementioned limitations and which further provide capabilities, features and functions not available in current workholding equipment.
While the invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to that embodiment.